


Ghost at the back of your closet

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, No Beta, Virgin Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Steve and Billy have gotten almost friendly over the past couple of month, strictly avoiding certain topics. At some point, that stops working so well and Billy wants to run.





	Ghost at the back of your closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash. So, I'm sorry in advance. But this prompt list felt like a good enough excuse to maybe try and write something again. No idea whether I post something for every day this week but right now, at least that's the idea.

Billy had been making a habit of sharing cigarettes with Steve Harrington. He was not sure how they not only became civil but downright friendly around each other. But when the former king requested his time, Billy sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Not when it presented him with so many excuses for watching Harrington’s face. Lighting up, whenever he thought of something funny. His whole stance going soft when his lips came in contact with the cigarette, Billy had lit for him. 

He was nice to look at. Already had been before they became what they were now. Which was at least half of the reason, Billy felt so drawn to him. Felt so angry with him sometimes, too. Pretty, rich boy, heartthrob. What problems could someone like Steve Harrington have?

Steve was easy to talk to, more talkative than Billy, that’s for sure. He told Billy about failing classes and heartless parents. And although it didn’t quite bring Billy to offer him his trauma in return, it still formed this strange bond between them. Somehow it was more than sharing a cigarette after practice or when a party was too loud to hear your own thoughts and they needed a reason to escape.

Talking to Steve allowed Billy to let his guards down, at least some of the time. There was no talking about girls, discussing school gossip and all that shit that was everything for Tommy H. or any other guy in the team. Billy could only pretend to be interested in that for so long. With Harrington, as soon as Billy stopped teasing him with the whole Nancy Wheeler thing, that wasn’t even a topic. Steve wasn’t seeing anyone and he didn’t question Billy when he went home alone or paid no attention to girls.

For Harrington, this role came more naturally though. Gentleman-like. Billy knew that he was waiting for that one girl. To charm her, marry her and give her the whole Harrington-program, house, two and a half kids and a big dog included.  
Billy was pretty sure that even with so much pretending, his own future didn't look so bright. Sure, he’d kissed a few girls here and there, back in Cali even. Always with a good excuse on hand for when things turned too heated. The truth was, he didn’t care about any of them and the few longing gazes towards guys he dared had never been returned. Of course, moving to this small shit-town in Indiana hadn’t raised his chances of finally kissing a guy. Let alone going further than that. At least, climbing up that social ladder and earning himself a reputation at school prevented nasty comments or rumors about him. With some luck, that whole thing would work out for another year. And after graduation, Billy would take his Camaro to somewhere warmer.

The only downside to that plan was currently sitting on a deck chair next to Billy’s. Harrington was smoking his third cigarette of the night and sighed, as he stretched himself out further, relaxing. Billy had shown up ad Harrington’s place about an hour ago. It hadn't been quite dark yet but now after sundown, sitting by the poolside wouldn’t be an option for much longer. Of course, neither of them had bothered to bring jackets.

“Should have come here earlier, man,” Harrington sighed again. “Could have used the pool.”

“That an invitation?” Billy raised a brow.

“I’m sharing my place and my bear with you, I thought the pool was part of the whole bundle, you know? I mean, everyone showing up here took that for granted, anyway. Do you know how many birthday parties Tommy threw right here? Including one where I was out of town visiting my grandma?” Steve snorted, shaking his head. “And, I mean, the kids show up here all the time, when they’re not at the public pool.”

“It's cheaper, I guess.”  
“Well, if I was to guess, they are speculating on scoring some beer, too.” Harrington laughed. “Speaking off-”. He leaned down the side of his deck chair. 

Billy watched Harrington's teal sweater riding up, revealing pale skin that didn’t quite match the upcoming summer. Billy wondered if Harrington was that pale everywhere. He couldn’t help but stare, watch Steve move. 

“You want one?” Steve brought up a six pack of cheap beer that didn’t fit his big-ass house. Not that Billy was complaining. 

“You know it,” he reached over and took a can from Steve, trying to shake off the desire to keep looking.

“You know, it’s funny, I would have thought, you were going to Chelsea's tonight. Man, I almost went there myself, to be honest.”

“Not in the mood for a party,” Billy said. When he had asked Steve to go a few days ago, he had fussed about how much parties sucked. And that had eliminated Billy’s one reason to even bother with that party in the first place. It didn’t help that the girl had been very eager to get Billy there.

“Chelsea put a note in my locker earlier,” Billy said, trying to sound casual. Smug even. 

“Yeah?” Steve turned in his chair, watching Billy with his eyebrows raised. “’ Bout what?”  
Billy snorted. “What do you think? T’was basically an invitation with a bunch of drawn hearts and shit.” He rolled his eyes.

“Sounds easy. Why aren’t you there? She’s pretty.”

“I’ve seen prettier,” Billy said. He tried not to avoid Harrington’s gaze right now. Shying away felt like the wrong thing to do. After all, it was his fault they were discussing girls right now.

“Forgot, you were more the hairspray and layers of makeup kind of guy.” Harrington had that grin on his face, Billy loved. Made it really hard to tell him to fuck off.

“Vicky and I barely lasted two weeks, Harrington. You cannot call that a type.”

“So, not Chelsea, not Vicky, what’s your type then? Come on.” The asshole even had the audacity to sit up in his chair, leaning forward and getting some height on Billy.

“Fuck off, what’s your type? Haven’t seen you with anyone since that whole Wheeler bullshit. Don’t come for me, if you ain’t getting laid yourself.”

And okay, Billy knew that he was being mean even before that grin on Steve’s face died, hadn’t meant to bring his ex up. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Steve the truth either. No fucking way.

“You’re such a fucking asshole, I was trying to help.”

“Yeah, don’t.” Billy swallowed and put his beer down, before getting up from his comfortable position. Time to break this off before the evening got any more uncomfortable. Billy was pretty sure he had enough gas to avoid his dad somewhere else for the evening, he didn’t depend on this.

“Wait. Shit. Are you leaving?”, Steve got up, too, almost stumbling over his feet. “Come on, I’m sorry, I- we can also like… not talk? Promise, I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

Billy clenched his teeth, wanted to continue walking towards his car. He stopped and turned anyway, trying not to look so damn tense when he faced Harrington. He couldn’t stay though, the whole vibe was off and they would only end up doing something dumb.

“Aw, don’t wanna be alone, Harrington?”, he said, because he needed the easy way out.

Steve swallowed, face going a bit harder. He walked around Billy’s chair and came towards him, fast enough for Billy to make one step back, then two. Steve only stopped when they were face to face. 

“Shut up,” he said like Billy wasn’t telling himself that all the damn time.

Billy huffed. “What? Hit too close to home?”

“Like you aren’t coming here for the company. Sue me for disliking an empty-ass house.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, find someone else then, I got shit to do.”

“Like what?” Steve crossed his arms before his chest.

“Fuck Chelsea.”

Steve’s hardened expression broke at that, his eyes going a little too wide to be just thrown off by the statement.

“You’re not doing that,” Steve stated, matter-of-factly, almost too sure of himself.

Something sour turned in Billy’s stomach. Like Steve was too close to revealing something that was beneath this persona he’d build up for himself. Before he could help it, he was pushing Steve back, almost making him fall. Still hadn’t learned to plant his damn feet. “Oh, yeah?”, he said, pushing Steve back further. “You sure about that?” Steve’s back hit the wall of the pool shed, pushing some of the air out of his lungs. “Fuck you. You sure as hell aren’t telling me what to do.” Billy was breathing heavy, again way too close to Steve. He should turn and leave immediately.

“I’m… not,” Steve swallowed, chest rising as he sucked in some air. With his hand a little shaky, he reached forward to grasp Billy’s shirt on his chest. It didn't feel intimidating but pretty much like Steve needed something to hold onto. “Not your type, remember?”

Billy could feel Steve’s fingers brush against the skin of his chest where his shirt was hanging open.  
He leaned forward, still unable to help it. “Wanna know my type, Harrington?”, he dared him, faces inches away. "That'd make you happy?"

“Tell me.” Steve’s voice was barely audible.

Billy could see his reflection in Steve’s big dark eyes, his own mouth curving into a heartless smile. “Just… huge tits man, ya know?” He turned his face to the side and bit his lips, trying to ignore the sour feeling until it was Steve’s turn to push him back.

“Man, you’re so full of shit!”, Harrington said and then he was kissing Billy. 

Billy froze immediately, eyes going wide. He was pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a good ten seconds. That was how long it took him to be, sure enough, this was actually happening. Only then he allowed himself to sink into this kiss. 

Steve was still holding onto Billy, not letting him go anywhere. His grip softened a little, when Billy returned the kiss, allowing it to be less bruising and on the edge of being actually sweet.

“Don’t leave,” Steve said, breathless, in between shy kisses they just couldn’t stop.

“I won’t.”

Billy hadn’t planned on his first kiss with a boy to happen in Hawkins. Sure, he had thought about kissing Steve Harrington. But only in a way you would with movie stars, never in a way that made that an actual possibility. If there had been any doubt in Billy’s mind that he was gay, Steve Harrington’s mouth managed to suck it out of him completely.

After what felt like only a heartbeat, Steve was stepping back, looking at Billy with red lips and glassy eyes. “I’m-… It’s cold out here. Come inside?”

He looked so unsure of himself that Billy only managed a nod in return. He was afraid every word coming out of his mouth would break this spell. Before he could think of anything further, Steve had taken him by the hand and pulled him after himself.

They were going through the big open glass door, separating the living room from the pool area and then up the stairs. Billy knew where Steve was leading him. He’d been in Steve’s bedroom once or twice but never like this. Never with this feeling like he was vibrating out of his skin. What were they doing?

After Steve had closed his bedroom door, he was kissing Billy again. Kissing him like he was drowning and Billy was air. He pushed Billy backward until his knees hit the side of Steve’s bed. Until he couldn’t help but sit down there, Steve following up and straddling him, immediately.

Billy dared to let his arms wander around the other boy, holding onto Steve, even pulling him closer. It was when Steve started to intentionally move his hips against Billy’s, getting a spark of heat through Billy’s body, when he pulled back and held Steve off with the palm of his hand against the other boy’s chest.

“You wanna stop?”, Steve asked, eyes wide open like he was scared.

“Fuck, no.” Billy shook his head. “Just… haven’t done this. Ever.”

“It’s okay, man. I- Me neither.” 

Steve was about to kiss him but Billy put a hand against his chest, holding him off. “No, you don’t understand. I- Haven’t done this. With anyone. Ever.”

Steve looked dumbfounded for a moment until his eyes were going a little bit wider.

“But I thought…”

“Nope.” Billy gave an uncertain smile to that, swallowing down on that tense feeling in his throat.

“You want me to be your first?”

“Fuck, pretty boy, wanted that since the first time I laid eyes on you,” Billy admitted, eyes shying away.

A big, dopey smile grew on Harrington’s face and he leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Billy’s, sharing a breath.

“Wanted you for so long,” Steve agreed. “Tell me, when you feel like it’s going to fast, alright?” And then his fingers were running down Billy’s sides, while he was kissing Billy’s neck and throat. He pulled out his shirt, bringing it up up up, until he had it pulled off of Billy, discarding it somewhere in his room. “You’re gorgeous,” Steve said. Like he meant it.

Billy swallowed, his eyes following Steve’s fingers gently caressing him, his shoulders, his chest. Making Billy’s breath hitch by teasing his nipples. He was still shy about it, but he reached for Steve’s sweater now, too, removing it with Steve’s help, disheveling his hair in the whole process. Billy smirked and pushed a strand of rogue hair back in place. Only then he allowed his hands to roam over Steve’s pale body. Discover all the details up close, he had only ever dared to look at from a distance.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Billy mumbled. And then he leaned forward, shyly kissing Steve’s chest, nibbling on the sensitive skin until it reddened under his touch. Until Steve’s breath was going a little more uneasy.

“Am I?”, Steve asked. “Even without those… huge tits you love?” He was tilting his head, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Fuck off, you’re perfect,” Billy said.

“Almost believed you down there, you know? Almost let you leave,” Steve said, not teasing anymore.

“I’m glad you didn’t. I was full of shit.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Steve chuckled. “Fuck, I really want you.”

“Me too.” Billy leaned in, initiating another kiss. 

He let Steve push him back onto the bed then, getting up onto his elbows to watch Steve maneuvering on the button of his tight jeans. 

“Need help?”, he asked, going for smug.

“Jesus, how long does it take to get these on in the morning?”, Steve asked, popping open the button and trying to pull them down on Billy’s hips.

“Not as long as you’re taking to get them off, that’s for sure,” Billy huffed. He intended to help though and brought his hips up to assist Steve in pushing his pants down before then kicking them off with his boots.

Billy could see Steve’s eyes going dark, taking in the fact that Billy did not opt for underwear this morning. The sudden attention had him blushing. 

“Now you,” Billy said, trying to at least have them even out.

“Wait for a second,” Steve said, like an afterthought. 

Billy tried not to cringe. This was probably the first time Steve had ever like… undressed a guy, and Billy was so fucking nervous, he was only half-hard. But his dick was definitely getting more and more excited with Steve staring at him like that.

“Can I touch you?”, Steve asked.

Billy swallowed, then nodded briefly. That was what they were doing, wasn’t it? No need to be so fucking nervous about it.

Steve, still wearing his ridiculous chinos, came closer on the big bed. Billy felt the mattress dip under his weight. 

Before Billy could overthink what was happening, Steve had reached over, taking him in his hand with soft fingers. He put his other hand on Billy’s hip, stabilizing himself and ran his pointer finger, down the lengths of Billy. Making him twitch and squirm, releasing a breathy “Fuck.”

Steve closed his fingers around him then, carefully jerking him once, twice, eliciting a moan out of Billy because, shit, that felt so good. “You’re so beautiful, Billy, fuck,” Steve groaned. “I want to fuck you. Will you let me?” He looked up at Billy now, big open eyes.

And, Billy had never quite thought about the details before because it has never spiked him to be a possibility. But right now, it wasn’t like he was going to deny Steve anything. 

“Yes. Anything,” he said.

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on his hips, that made Billy hiss. And then he was up on his feet next to the bed, rummaging through a drawer until he found an old carton, getting some stuff out of there. He threw a few condoms and also a small bottle of lube on the bed next to where Billy was lying. While giving Billy a winning smile, Steve popped open the button of his pants and gave a little wiggle while getting out of them and his Calvins in one go. If Billy hadn't been staring before, he was definitely starting now. 

“Like what you see?”, Steve asked, winking like a dork.

The truth was, Steve looked amazing. Even better than the few times Billy had looked at him in the shower after practice. Billy had always been too nervous about being caught to take a proper look. “So perfect,” Billy babbled, sitting up, trying to get closer. Steve was there first, next to him on the bed, kissing him. Kissing was definitely different now. They were both naked and Billy had Steve’s chest pressing against him. This couldn't be compared to any time he kissed a girl before.

“Will you turn around for me, baby?”, Steve asked after a few minutes.

Billy blinked.

“I promise, I make this good for you,” Steve added, stealing another kiss from him that was close to being chaste. A promise.

Billy didn’t nod but he did turn around. He was resting his forehead on his forearms and tried to calm down his heart that was threatening to jump out of his chest. He had a pretty good idea where this was going.

“Are you nervous?”, Steve asked. He ran his long fingers over the muscles of Billy’s shoulder before planting a kiss on between his shoulder blades.

“A little,” Billy admitted. “I mean…” He paused for a moment. “It’s not like I have that much experience to make it… you know… good for you?” He wanted to look over his shoulder, look at Steve but he buried his face in the sheets instead.

Billy could feel the mattress shift again, one of Steve’s hands tangling in his hair, rubbing on his scalp. 

“It’s going to be so good because it’s you, okay? This is so good. You are so good,” he praised. He planted a kiss on the side of Billy’s face until Billy turned around to face him and kiss him properly. “Stay with me, yeah?” Steve tilted his head, a smile on his lips. “Let me know if I do anything you don’t like.”

He waited until Billy gave him a nod to continue. 

Steve kissing and caressing his back and his sides, moving lower and lower on him sent more than only shivers through Billy's whole body. He shifted his hips a bit, to get some friction and remove some of the tension from his body.

Steve situated himself between his legs. He pushed Billy’s thighs a little further apart to make room for himself. 

When Steve leaned forward, to plant a big sloppy kiss on Billy’s right cheek, Billy was more than happy for this position to hide his blush. Although he was pretty sure the rest of his body was blushed enough for Steve to know what’s going on. He could hear the cap of the bottle being opened before he heard the squeezing sound of lube getting out. Billy tensed, expecting the cold liquid to hit his skin. But Steve warmed it up between his fingers, while he used his clean hand to massage Billy’s butt. He started pulling his cheeks apart a little further. 

It felt infuriatingly intimate. Something in Billy wanted to shove Harrington away from his ass but the bigger part wanted so much more. He forced himself to breathe, instead.

Steve’s lubed up finger finding his hole, circling around it still made him gasp for air. Billy could hear Steve chuckle. Steve’s other hand found the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles there before he pushed a finger inside.

Billy tensed up, couldn’t help it. His eyes were going wide and he fisted the sheets. Fuck. And this was only one finger. Steve sure as hell wanted to fit more inside him than just that. It didn’t take more than one look on Steve’s naked body to know that he was hung. It took a lot of restraint from Billy to not let out a number of curses and immediately flee the scene.

“You’re alright,” Steve said, not forcing anything. He didn’t push in further, nor did he pull out. He allowed Billy to get situated. 

After a moment, Billy realized that it was really more foreign than it felt painful so his breathing returned and his head sunk back down. When Steve pushed his finger in, to the hilt, Billy could take it, breathing through it and almost feeling a little proud of himself there.

“You’re so good, baby,” Steve said, voice going a little husky. 

Billy wished this position would make it a little easier for him to catch a glimpse of the other boy. But granted, this was position was easier for both of them and today he was all for things being easy. He was also surprised how much the whole pet name thing seemed to work for him. Over Steve’s lips, it sounded so naturally.

Steve started to move his finger a little, making small pumping motions at first, then pressing against Billy’s walls, to make room for more. 

Billy was more than glad for the abundance of lube, even though it felt strange to have it drip down between his cheeks. 

“I’ll try another finger. If it’s too much, we can still go back to this, okay?”

Billy nodded, unable to talk while he felt like Steve was inside him. He’d expected Steve to pull out of him first but he only retrieved one finger so much before Billy felt himself being stretched even further. He was glad that Steve didn’t stop when Billy released a low groan because that really helped. Trying to breathe again when Steve was two fingers deep inside him, was a challenge though.

“Come on, Billy, talk to me,” Steve said. “Too much?”

“’s fine,” Billy grumbled, gasping once more. But the more he focused on relaxing and breathing, the more his body gave in to Steve and took what the other boy was giving him. “Just feels weird,” Billy admitted. “It’s a lot.”

“You never tried with your fingers then?”, Steve asked, sounding curious now.

Billy huffed, daring to take a look over his shoulder. He could feel Steve’s fingers making small scissoring motions that sent a strange feeling through his body, but he didn’t bother. “In my father’s house? It’s not like I’m trying to get killed,” he said.

“Oh,” Steve said, caught off guard for a second but the smile returned to his face soon enough. “You never tried that then.” 

Billy had no idea what Steve was talking about but he felt him moving his fingers differently now. Like he was examining Billy’s insides, pushing and searching.

“Harrington, what the f-“

Billy moaned a little too high pitched for his own liking when Steve’s fingers found one spot that sent little bolts of lightning through his groin and all the way through his body. Fuck, Billy could feel his dick leaking into the mattress, he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so far gone.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.”, Steve said, sounding more than pleased with himself. He took some of the pressure off and started to massaged the spot inside of Billy, turning him into a mess of incoherent mumbling. 

“Fuck, Steve, feels so good, ah…” Billy was fisting the sheets for a different reason now, in desperate need of something to ground himself.

“Told you, I’d make it worth your while. Just imagine how this will feel when it’s my dick inside you.”

“Fuck, yeah, I want it.”

Billy didn’t mind the third finger as much as he did the second. But to be fair, Steve paying attention to his prostate definitely eased the way and helped Billy relax around him. Allowed him to give in. It didn’t take the stretch away but it made Billy not fight it so much.

Steve was getting bolder with his moves, too. He was fucking his fingers into Billy more forceful, quicker, too. Nudging against his sweet spot as often as he could manage.

Billy was close to asking Harrington to back off for a second before he was about to come on just having his fingers up in his ass. Luckily, he felt Steve coming to this conclusion all by himself.  
Steve pulled his fingers back out, strangely enough making Billy wish that he wouldn’t have. Like he needed something of Steve’s inside him to feel complete now. Without thinking, he pushed his hips back, chasing after the sensation.

“Steve…”, Billy whined when Steve's fingers were just out of reach.

“Right here,” Steve answered, sounding exactly as breathless. “Do you think, you can get on your hands and knees for me, baby?”

Billy sat up, first, so he was able to get a proper look of Steve. Seeing this gorgeous boy sit there right behind him was something else. Him trying to put a condom on his hard cock made Billy feel something close to hunger. He couldn’t help but touch himself, giving his dick a few pulls before Steve looked up at him, rolling the condom down over his length. 

“You’re really gonna fuck me, huh?”, Billy asked, smiling, face flush.

“Sure hope I will,” Steve smiled too. And then he leaned forward, catching Billy’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

Billy was the one to break the kiss, eager to get into position. He held himself up on his hands and knees, legs spread out far enough to make it easy for Steve to get even closer behind him. Feeling Steve’s dick touch his hip, as he moved closer, felt amazing. Even more, it made Billy realize that they were really truthfully going to have sex right now. Steve Harrington was going to have sex with him. Right here in Hawkins what was supposed be the worst place on earth for Billy. But it sure as hell felt like heaven right now.

Steve got a good grip of Billy’s hip before he used his other hand to guide his dick into Billy, achingly slow, only going in there, inch by inch.

It felt like Steve’s dick was endless until he finally, finally bottomed out inside Billy. And that was something, Steve’s fingers could not have prepared him for. Billy felt so so full, stretched out to the absolute maximum but it didn’t feel horrible. It hurt a little, the blunt stretch of it, but it also felt like Steve belonged right there, inside him. 

Steve didn’t move immediately. He leaned forward, his chest coming flush with Billy’s back which enabled him to breathe against Billy’s neck. He mouthed over the skin, leaving a trail.

“You alright?”, Steve asked, right next to Billy’s ear.

“You’re fucking big, Harring- Steve,” Billy said, almost falling back into old habits there.

Steve smiled. “Kiss me, please?”, he asked.

Billy could only comply with that, turning his face to the side, even bringing one hand up to cup Steve’s face and allow him to really deepen the kiss. 

Only when Steve started to move his hips, pushing back into Billy, that Billy had to break the kiss to get some air and use both of his hands to keep himself up.

Steve knew what he was doing, targeting his thrusts in a way that allowed him to hit Billy’s prostate most of the times. 

“Oh my god,” Billy heard Steve groan on top of him. “Fuck- Billy you’re so tight. You feel so good around my cock, fuck…”

He pushed in again, this time even harder, thereby forcing Billy to focus on holding himself up even though his limbs felt weak. “Tell me how it feels, Billy. Please.” Steve sounded a little desperate. Husky.

Billy felt like some final thing breaking inside him, so he didn’t have to hold back anymore. “Fuck, yeah.” He sighed weakly when Steve pumped inside him, breath going uneven. “You’re so big, Steve, make me feel so so full,” he rambled. “Fuck, you feel so good, please…”

“Yes,” Steve seemed to like that, hips stuttering a little. “Fuck, I’m so close already, Billy, you’re just so fucking perfect.”  
Before Billy could tell him he was getting awfully close himself, Steve reached around him, getting his hand on Billy’s dick.

Billy just started whimpering, basically melting as Steve started to tug on him. He was rubbing on the swollen head of his dick before stroking the whole length again. Billy knew that he was just making noises now. He was unable to form a sentence. Unable to warn Steve before he was coming apart under his hands, coming over Steve’s skilled fingers and the sheets underneath him. It took everything out of Billy, not to collapse right then and there but he held up nonetheless, hearing Steve curse.

“Oh my god, yes, fuck, I can feel you coming baby, yes, holy-“ 

And with that, Steve’s hips were stuttering into him and Billy could feel Steve’s dick pulsing as he moaned beautifully. For a moment Billy was wondering whether he would be able to feel the other boy’s come inside him. But then he remembered the condom, Steve had put on.

When Steve slumped down on top of him, spent, Billy couldn’t hold them up for much longer. They both collapsed onto the mattress, Steve’s softening dick still inside him.

Billy tried to catch his breath, unable to move just yet. At least until Steve rolled off of him, out of him, with a groan and Billy had to take a look at him. If only to prove that this was real.

“Okay for your first time?”, Steve asked, sweaty and glorious all spread out next to Billy.

Billy smiled. “Perfect. Couldn’t have imagined anything- anyone better than you.”

Steve smiled, too, all perfect and pretty as he came closer to find Billy’s mouth for a kiss and still smiling into it, making it too much teeth. Billy didn't mind.

“I’m so fucking glad, you stayed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Up the wolves by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are hugely appreciated :)  
> Hit me up on Tumblr @Confettibites!


End file.
